Love Music
by Heather Mocking
Summary: Aira's contradicted by Mion and Rizumu


**HEY! THIS IS CHAPTER ONE**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRAD OR PRDMF!  
**

**PLEASE READ!  
**

****Chapter 1: Realization

"Mia ga ICHIBAN!" Mia screamed aloud as she skated the ice rink slowly. A redhead walked out of the MARs dressing room and waved at Karin who gave a thumbs up. The redhead spinned on the ice rink and did Heartful Splash with Karin and slowly skidded to a stop.

"Do you get the ethics now Karin?" She said as she twirled around on the rink.

"Yes Aira-sama!" Karin replied ecstatically. She looked around the large white room "How come Mion-sama and Rizumu-sama are never here?" Aira coughed out her water as she looked at Karin awkwardly.

"Oh, well they like to perform together in the parks outside, just singing and dancing though," Aira said as she put on her gloves and spun around some more, red lights following her moves. "You know, I think I'll go watch them," Aira smiled before running off to the dressing room. She looked at the empty room, the usually scattered MP3 players and Prism Stone cases ceasing to be in the room. _I wonder where they go..._

"One, Two, Three, Four!" The rhythmic sounds of Mion's voice prodded through the surprisingly quiet park which was full of people videotaping something. Aira, dressed in full attire took a peek at what they were videotaping.

"Okay! Hana, your fingertips need to be more stretched out, like this. Also, Akira, at the last pose, grip your shoe to the ground and don't wobble," Rizumu said as she stretched her fingertips out in front of her. "Remember, this isn't a dance where everyone does the same thing, you have to be in sync with your partners and perfect the steps." Mion added, signaling Rizumu to do the two-part dance.

"See, the way you root your foot and hand is the most essential step in the beginning, and the way you sing has to have the same feeling and emotion as the way you feel while doing your dance." Mion said, doing her part flawlessly, it was simple if you break it down but got more complicated on the chorus.

"The whole dance depends on the lyrics and melody, the beat and the bass tener. If you can hear the notes you sing out of tune, sing soft until it's in tune and then bold your voice. First, you need relative pitch, which is matching your pitch to another pitch and elevating it to whatever note. Mion and I have perfect pitch, so we never sing out of tune but you need to be like Aira, since she has pretty good relative pitch," Rizumu said while doing the second part perfectly, swaying her hands and legs gracefully and coolly landing for the ending pose.

"See, the ending pose is the lasting effect, but it needs to be kept for a lagtime of 3 to 5 seconds depending on how the song ends," Mion told the four kids in front of her. Aira's eyes widened at her two friends' expertise at music and dance.

"Gah!" She said when a person accidentally pushed her from behind, sending her to the ground. "Ow..."

"Aira?" Mion and Rizumu exclaimed at the same time, taking steps backward as their students sighed an "Eh..."

"Mion! Rizumu!" Aira said as the girls helped her up, smiling wearily at their bubbly friend. "Who are these girls? I don't recognize them from Pretty Top,"

"Th-they're not from Pretty Top, we found them dancing and singing here and we thought we could help them. And, well, we grew to be their coaches," Rizumu admitted, patting one of the girls on their heads. Aira looked at the girls, who looked the same age as Prizzmy and smiled, "Can I see their Prism Show then?" she asked eagerly. Mion shook her head.

"Honestly, we don't want to be Prism Stars," a blonde girl who was part of the four said, "We want to be singers,"

"Why?" Aira said, her eyes gleaming with question.

"Because," Another girl spoke up "we'll still do Prism Jumps."

"But, our hearts will be in the most important thing." A brunette said.

"Our music," the last girl finished. Aira, prickled, goosebumps covering her skin as she had a Jun-san type elusion. She saw them, singing their hearts, shining with gleaming smiles and reaching the audience's hearts through music.

"Oh my god," Aira choked on her words as she teared up.

"Aira, what I have learned from these kids is that Prism Jumps, dancing, and cute outfits together won't and never will have the equivalent impact of music," Rizumu said, smiling happily.

"So," the blonde girl said "wanna listen to our music?" she held out her hand to Aira. "I'm Hana, the captain but not necessarily the center," the girl grinned.

"I'm Akira and they are Miki and Yuki," A girl with long black hair said as she pointed to the brunette (Miki) and another black haired girl (Yuki).

"I'll definitely listen!" Aira said in a determined manner "But first, listen to Prizzmy," she challenged, taking out her pink MP3 player and turning it to Mirai no Jibun. They team nodded, their eyebrows raised.

The music played and instantly their faces drooped, Aira smiled and thought they needed more training. After the song was over she asked what the girls though of it.

"It's really shallow," Akira sighed.

"The singers don't understand the lyrics by the way they sing," Yuki said in agreement.

"The music is too stereotypically Happy Go Lucky," Miki said shaking her head.

"Their emotions aren't into the singing," Hana summarized. Aira widened her eyes _No it wasn't! It was great! That performance had the best Prism Jumps! Doesn't that mean they were into it?_ She thought questionably.

"Aira. Prism Shows now have no need for music," Mion sighed, shaking her head in pity "Because we've made it so that the audience just wants to see the Jumps, the audience isn't into the music or the dancing, they think of it as a subdivision while Prism Jumps are the main thing,"

"I wish it would be like before," Rizumu said, failing to smile humbly.

"Y-yeah, I guess so..." Aira agreed.

**OKAY! THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, WHICH IS PART OF THE FIRST FANFIC IN THE PRETTY RHYTHM SECTION!**

**I JUST WANTED TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS ABOUT THE CONCEPT OF A PRISM SHOW IN THIS STORY...  
**

**R&R!  
**

**SIGNING OUT,  
**

**HM  
**


End file.
